moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
A Year with Frog and Toad (2012)
A Year with Frog and Toad is a musical in November 5th, 2012. Characters and original Broadway cast *Adult Frog -- Jay Goede *Adult Toad, Young Toad -- Mark Linn-Baker *Bird, Mouse, Squirrel, Young Frog, Mole -- Jennifer Gambatese *Bird, Turtle, Squirrel, Mother Frog, Mole -- Danielle Ferland *Bird, Snail, Lizard, Father Toad, Mole -- Frank Vlastnik Plot As kids, Frog (Jennifer Gambatese) and Toad (Mark Linn-Baker) are hibernating ("A Year With Frog and Toad"). The birds are ready for spring, as the sleeping friends sing about their friendship and the year ahead ("Spring"). The protagonists awaken, and, Toad begins to plant a garden, impatient that his plants grow slowly. He yells at the seeds but then worries that they are afraid to grow ("Seeds"). He sings, dances and plays the tuba to encourage them, which seems to work. Mother Frog (Danielle ferland) and Father Toad (Frank Vlastnik) are crushed by a fallen boulder. The next day, Frog writes a letter to Toad, because Toad is sad that he never receives mail, and gives it to snail to deliver ("The Letter"). They then go swimming in the pond, but Toad is embarrassed to be seen in his bathing suit, and he tries to slip unseen into the water ("Getta Load of Toad"). But the animals come to look at Toad in his suit, and eventually, freezing, he must come out, where everyone sees him in his bathing suit. Turtle proceeds to dance in the pond while Frog and Toad are growing up ("Underwater Ballet"). Frog and Toad are off to see Toad's Father and Frog's Mother. When he is an adult. Frog has left Toad a note that he has gone to the island and wants to be left alone on the island, and Toad worries that Frog is sad. He rides a log out to the island, bringing lunch for the two of them, but he falls off the log into the water. But it turns out that Frog is happy and simply wanted time alone to think ("Alone"). He noticed a gravestone that says RIP. He thinks Toad's Dad and Frog's Mom are buried underground. Then he saw Toad (Linn-Baker). He thinks that Toad grew up. Toad is sad that his dad and Frog's Mom are gone. The two friends eat wet sandwiches. At Toad’s home, the two are making dinner. They also wolf down cookies that were supposed to be for dessert ("Cookies"). They then fly a kite with some difficulty, eventually succeeding despite heckling from the birds ("The Kite"). By the end of summer, leaves cover the ground. The two friends each intend to surprise the other by raking his yard ("He’ll Never Know"), but the squirrels soon make a mess of the neat piles of leaves, so they never discover the good deed that the other has done. A storm comes, and Frog tells Toad a scary semi-autobiographical story about a young frog, who escapes from a Large Terrible Frog before being eaten ("Shivers"). Now it is winter, and the two friends go sledding down a hill that frightens Toad ("Down The Hill"). Frog falls off the sled, which bears Toad on a dangerous and bumpy path. Toad is angry that Frog made him sled down the steep hill. Snail finally arrives with the letter that Frog had sent to Toad months earlier. The letter tells how Frog is only happy when his friend Toad is happy. Toad forgives Frog, and Snail is proud to have delivered his first letter ("I’m Coming Out Of My Shell"). Frog is late on Christmas Eve, and Toad is worried about all the bad things that might have happened to him ("Toad To The Rescue") Finally, Frog arrives, delayed by wrapping Toad’s present ("Merry Almost Christmas"). Frog and Toad are hibernating again in their respective beds. The Birds sing as spring approaches ("Finale"). Musical numbers